The Way we were
by ChemicalKitteh
Summary: My Chemical Romance story I really can't think of anything to write here.  if you have any ideas please tell me xx
1. Chapter 1

"Now class turn to page 103 please, now let's see Ah! The Renaissance was a time of rebirth. Europeans experienced a reawakening of interest in the classics- government, literature, art, and thought. It was a time of experimentation. It was a time of religious upheaval and it was a….."

Just then there was a knock at the door, It was principle Anderson. Principle Anderson walked in and whispered to the teacher then turned around to the class, "Hello we have two new students joining us today so I want you all to give them a warm welcome".

He turned to the door and talked to the students before they came in.

"Now say hello to Mikey and Gerard Way" boys both walked in and looked around, as they walked in Ellix elbowed her sister Lexi in the ribs as Lexi was taking a classroom nap, Lexi jumped up and screamed "OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" everyone looked at her and started laughing and one of the guys shouted out "FREAK".

The teacher looked at her sternly and Lexi sat back down slouching in her chair "Bitch" she muttered, Then she seen the two new guys "Holy jeesus they are Fucking smexy" She whispered to Ellix who was also drooling,

Mikey had black and white rimmed glasses, sandy brown hair which was dyed as you could see his natural Dark Brown hair at the roots and also had his lip pierced he was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans and red Converse shoes. Gerard had jet black hair, was very pale looking and was wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans with black Converse shoes.

Lexi had really dark brown hair almost black which was layered and she had Emerald Green eyes and dark eyeliner and eye shadow on, she was wearing a black and pink plaid shirt and a black pleated skirt that was just above her knee with pink Converse, Ellix had light brown hair and Royal Blue eyes and had lighter make-up than Lexi she was wearing a purple tank top with baggy jeans with black and white trainers.

Principle Anderson asked the teacher to come out as he had to talk to her so she told the guys to sit at the back of the classroom near where Lexi and Ellix were sitting and went out to the Mr Anderson.

**Author's Note: **Yeah I'm sorry if it's bad it's my first story so please be gentle :P bye and i will have a few chapters up soon. Love~ChemicalKitteh xxx


	2. Chapter 2 not very creative

Ellix poked Lexi in the rib and Lexi jumped again "Ah FOR FUCK'S SAKE ELLIX STOP BEFORE I KILL YA!" she shouted, Mikey whispered to Gerard and they started laughing, Then the teacher came back in "sooooo who wants to show Mikey and Gerard around when the bell goes and bring them to their classes... AH Ellix, Lexi you will do it wont you?" The teacher said looking at the two girls who were play fighting "Eh sure miss well do it" Ellix said giggling.

Then one of the preppy girls who's name was Chloe stood up "but Miss they are weird Emo freaks don't you think someone who is NORMAL should show them around" she said batting her eyelashes, Just then Lexi Stood up "if you EVER say anything about us again I swear I will fucking kick your FAKE PLASTIC FACE IN" she said gritting her teeth "SIT DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU NOW! LEXI LUNCHTIME DETENTION" Miss Parker screamed "aah fuck this class" Lexi muttered as she bursted into tears then the bell rang, Lexi grabbed her schoolbag and pushed Chloe out of the way and ran out of the classroom. Ellix walked out into the area and waited for the two guys to come out, when they did Mikey and Gerard walked up "Hey are they always like that to you girls?" Mikey said sounding concerned "I'm afraid so, I can take it; I just ignore it but my sister Lexi gets angry then gets upset" Ellix let out a sigh "hey is Lexi ok?" Gerard asked "Ah she'll be fine so erm what is your next class guys? so I can take you there" Ellix said smiling "Ahh lets see oh we have computers now" Mikey says stuffing the timetable into his pocket "Oh that's great you have the same as us follow me guys" Ellix said as she walked down the corridor "I don't see what's so weird about them they seem really nice I wonder if Lexi is ok" Gerard whispered to his brother "ooohhh someone has a crushy wushy" Mikey taunted, Gerard punched Mikey in the arm "no I'm just concerned that's all" he said blushing slightly "WE'RE HERE" sings Ellix as she walks into the classroom

Ellix and Mikey had already sat down and were talking like they had been friends forever. Gerard looked around and saw Lexi sitting on her own so he walked up to her "Eh hey erm is this computer taken?" he stuttered, Lexi looked up her eyeliner smudged from crying "oh no, no its not" she turns around "who would sit beside me anyway I'm a "FREAK"  
>Gerard sat down "hey Lexi I know I'm new and everything but i don't think you or your sister are freaks and I know the feeling when me and my brother were in our old school were called emo freaks, fags, devil worshippers, loners and bla bla bla too so I know how you feel" Lexi looked at him and smiled "ah that's what I wanna see" Gerard smiled "so now what are we doing in here?" he asked tilting his head "erm well the teacher is not in so we can do what we want" Lexi said messing around Google images looking up funny stuff "erm s-so Gerard erm how old are ya? If you don't mind me asking" she whisperd because the teacher was looking at them "well I'm 16 and my brother is a just under a year younger than me" he says stretching "oh ha that's cool".<p>

"Lexi there is a teacher outside who wants to speak to you" Mrs Larson said "eh ok Miss, be back in a min Gerard okay" she sighs "Just call me Gee" he laughs "will do" so she walks out the door, "Lexi about history class I'm sorry about giving you detention its just the class is stressing enough without you using bad language and threatening other students you are a good student and i was surprised thats all,you don't have to do that detention okay now go back to class Lexi" Miss Parker said "It's ok miss thanks" so Lexi walked back into the classroom, Ellix pulled on Lexi's top as she walked by "what was that about?" "Oh Miss Parker just told me she was sorry for giving me the detention and I don't have to do it anymore yay lunch time is freeeeeeeeee heh well I'm going back over to gee ceya guys" so she goes and sits back down with Gerard.

**Author's Note: **It's a bit short im sorry it's just i was a lil tired so hopefully you will like it (that's if anyone is reading) bye bye 3 ~ChemicalKitteh xxxxx


	3. Teh Chaptah 3

"Hey Gerard sure did cheer up Lexi fast didn't he" Ellix said to Mikey "yah he has a way of doing that I dunno why but he's just really good he's like a erm" "a psychiatrist" Ellix said cutting in "er yeah something like that hah" he said scratching his head "its like we have been friends forever its creepy well from what I know about you I do not think that you or your sister are freaks I know I have only been here a day but yanno" he said as he logged out of the computer stood up and grabbed his schoolbag Ellix did the same and joined Lexi and Gerard "Gaaa I'm dyin for a coffee" Gerard protested, The Girls laughed "wait till lunch then you can get yer precious coffee hah your like Lexi she loves her coffee too", The bell rings and everyone rushed out of the classroom as if there was a zombie in the room IT WAS LUNCH TIME WOOOO!

**Well they had there lunch and class went on as usual, the kids went home.**

**Few weeks later… (They are like the best of friends now)**

"Man I hate this class we are stuck with the fucking bitches and bastards FUCK FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK" Lexi growled "Jeeeez calm down lex" Gee laughed ""yeah calm down Lexi" Ellix said as she poked her, "Ah look the freak is talking" said Danny the bastard, Lexi groaned "will it ever end" and slammed her head on the desk "hey easy there lex c'mon don't do that" Gerard said kicking the back of her chair Ellix turned around to Mikey "yo buddie what's the answer to question 4 d'ya know" "eh its 40 I think" Mikey said looking at his copy "ELLIX TURN AROUND NOW!" Miss Regan spat, Ellix spun around quickly "Yes miss sorry" and went back to doing her work, Gerard threw a piece of paper to Lexi she opened it, it said "Hey do you guys wanna hang in the town after school's over? :P" Lexi scribbled down a "yeah sure" and passed it to her sister Ellix who gave the same answer and Ellix then threw it at Mikey's head "hey bitch that's mah head" Mikey said pretending he had just been kicked in the face "awww I'm sorry did I hurt the poor baby" she giggled sarcastically "ha well yeah immah going to go" Mikey said as he flicked a piece of a rubber at Ellix's head, "Gerard would you please come up here and give everyone these pages thank you" Miss Regan asked handing him the pages, Gerard was giving out the pages and when he got to Danny and Chloe he purposely dropped their sheets on the floor "woops sorry" he said moving on to the next person once he was done giving them out he sat back down and looked at the page "blech I don't wanna do this" he groaned, "here ill do it for you, it's the least I could do for mah best buddie "Lexi said smiling sweetly "aww your so cool Lex immah buy you a coffee in Starbucks or anything you want" Gerard said " so Lexi did his sheet and her own then Ellix stole it to copy the answers soon after that the school bell rang "woohoo last class" Mikey screamed jumping on Gerard's back, Gerard starting running around the area screaming "woooooo" with Mikey on his back "jeez Gee you gotta lot of strength for a guy like you now lets hurry or we are gonna be late for art" Lexi shouted "AWWWW I have Woodwork" Ellix whimpered "and i have BUSINESS now" Mikey said jumping on Gerard's back "ONWARD BROTHER" Mikey said Pointing in the direction of his class "ah get lost I'm going to my class "Gerard said as he threw Mikey on the floor. "Ow bro I cudda died" Mikey said getting up from the ground laughing

**In art class…**

They split up to go to their classes "I love art" Gerard said as he walked into the art room and right behind him was Lexi who took her seat beside Gerard "Now class I want you to draw anything you want ok now get going" Mrs Mannard shouted "hmm what to draw ah I know I shall draw YOU!" Gerard looked at Lexi "Ah please don't I'm ugly" Lexi protested "Don't be silly Lex and anyway it will be fun to draw you pwitty pwease with a cup of coffee on top" Gee begged "oh okay but don't blame me if your pencil breaks in the process of drawing me" Lexi Laughed so Gerard started to draw.

**In Mikey's class…**

"Snore I'm bored" Mikey said as he was doodling skulls and crosses on his Business book, after a few minuets of doing that he fell asleep. He dreamt about unicorn knights.

**In Ellix's Class…**

Ellix was designing and sawing her project in woodwork because her midterm exams required a finished piece.

**Back in Gerard and Lexi's class…**

"I'm almost done just one second oh and you will be glad to hear that my pencil is still alive , okay I'm done please don't laugh" Gerard said as he showed Lexi the picture "Holy Shit Gee that is fucking awesome ,ooh and you made me look good!" "Aww really you think so here you can have it" Gerard smiled as he handed it to her ''I'm glad you came to this school I don't feel as lonely now and I know I have my sister but it's not the same" Lexi said as she hugged and kissed Gerard's Cheek, "hmm she smells nice and her lips are so soft" Gee thought to himself "hey Gee what time is it?" Lexi said drawing a dinosaur with funny hair "it's almost four just another minute to go" so they both packed up their stuff and got ready to leave.

They all met up outside the school again, just then Ellix's phone began to ring it was her mother. 'Hey mum, what's up?' she asked. 'Your father and I were just calling to tell you to go to your aunt Anne's today; you'll be staying there for the weekend. '

'What NOOOOOOOOOO mom Lexi and I hate her she's an evil cunt.'

'ELLIX don't be rude besides we've to go on a business trip and you know you cant stay at home on your own…Well if you had a friend you could stay with you wouldn't have to stay with Anne.'

'No we don't' she said bitterly and hung up.

'What's wrong' Lexi asked? 'We have to stay in stupid ogre Anne's house tonight till Sunday cuz mom and dad have a business trip to go to. And she was all like 'well if ya had any friends ya could stay with them' dumb cunt-bag herpes whore'' Ellix grumbled.

'' you could stay with us if you want cuz our parents are visiting our grandmother -she's nearly dead we call her the head in the bed she's been kinda like a vegetable for as long as we can remember- and they wont be back till Tuesday" Gerard suggested.

''yeah cool sounds awesome…shall we go to town now? ''. 'Yeah' Gerard said jumping on Mikey this time 'onwards brother' he laughed.

'Hey that's my thing'' whined Mikey "not anymore bro now GO! "Gerard shouted slapping Mikey in the face then Mikey pushed him off and they all went into town and into Starbucks  
><strong>[Well that's it for now hehe xx<strong>]

**Author's Note: **Sorry its so late I have been really busy with my exams (studying). Hope you like xxxxx 3 ~ChemicalKitteh xxxxxxxx


End file.
